Dai Toobi no Densetsu A Lenda da 10ª Cauda
by Malifysence
Summary: Há muito havia lendas num país distante chamado Japão... Nelas ouvia-se sobre demônios, espíritos e deuses, mundos diferentes do nosso e que nenhum de nós poderia conhecer...


**Dai Toobi no Densetsu**

Dizem que no Japão existiram nove demônios cada um com uma cauda a mais que o outro e que estes demônios nasceram das matanças inescrupulosas das Eras Edo e Tokugawa quando os samurais lutavam violentamente contra outros guerreiros a pedido de seu Shougun que era como um general do exercito do imperador.

Esses demônios eram odiados por todos e classificados como criaturas malévolas do mundo espiritual, tanto que os monges sabiam esconjurá-los das casas dos aldeões e os faziam em troca comida e abrigo.

Os demônios tinham classificação de caudas para escalá-los por energia espiritual e por força física. Ichibi chamado de Shukako; Nibi chamado de Nekomata; Sanbi chamado de Isonade; Yonbi chamado de Sokou; Rokubi chamado de Raijuu; Nanabi chamado de Kaku; Hachibi chamado de Hachimata; e Kyuubi chamado de Youko. O mais temido dentre todos os demônios era Youko, a raposa de nove caudas, pois era ele quem detinha o maior numero de caudas e força espiritual já visto entre os nove demônios. Nossa jornada começa na região de Osaka no Japão do ano de 2008.

**Capítulo 1 - Conheçam-me Melhor**

Notas do Autor: Não sou tão bom em contar histórias, mas esta... Posso contar com maestria, pois é a minha história...

Fazia um tempo que não encontrava um "irmão". Depois da era em que nós nos separamos eu não consegui chegar perto de nenhum deles por causa dos humanos que queriam nos matar a qualquer custo, mas dentre os irmãos de cauda tinha logo que encontrar ela? Ela sempre foi assim, ficava junto dos humanos controlando-os para se esconder, mas acabava tendo alguns contratempos com os outros humanos que estranhavam o comportamento do controlado e a abandonavam logo em seguida nas ruas das cidades. É... Bem triste o fim que tinha, mas ela sempre arrumava outro humano para lhe alimentar e escondê-la, para ela era algo comum passar de humano para humano de tempos em tempos até aquele dia...

—Bom dia Inoue-chan! Você deve estar com fome, não é?

—Miau. (levantando a patinha)

—(riso singelo) Ai! Como você é uma gracinha pedindo! Dá vontade de apertar. Hum... Agora, se não vejamos. Onde eu deixei sua ração?

—Miau. (fechando os olhos e virando o rosto)

—Ah... Espere um pouco Inoue-chan, eu já vou te alimentar. É só questão de eu... Ah! Achei! Aqui, coma bem Inoue-chan, minha gatinha linda.

É... Muito interessante como um demônio aprende a atuar usando o controle mental, não? É, foi isso que eu também pensei.

—(Companhia tocando) Hum... Quem pode ser a essa hora?

—Olá, é o Shiratori! Tem alguém ai? (batendo na porta)

—(Abriu a porta) Bom dia Shiratori! O que o trás a minha casa?

—Bem é que eu queria estudar. Você sabe... Com as provas do último semestre chegando e eu sendo do jeito que sou queria um pouco de sua ajuda. Bem é que... Você é a melhor da turma e eu bem...

—Não se preocupe eu vou te ajudar Sunao-kun, mas você tem que se esforçar para conseguir passar senão os estudos não vão valer de nada, entendeu?

—Sim, eu vou me esforçar Suzu-chan!

—Assim fica tudo melhor, mas quem é esse ai?

—Quem? Ah! Esse é meu novo companheiro eu ainda não dei um nome para ele, mas ele não é de atacar nem mesmo uma mosca, acho que ele pode dar-se bem com sua gata mesmo sendo um cão. Não é amigão? (afagando a cabeça do cão)

Naquela hora não pensei em mais nada eu só sabia que era a coisa mais louca que já havia feito, mas funcionou, não foi? Mesmo eu sendo péssimo ator e ter tido sorte em escolher um humano próximo da humana que tinha minha irmã como mascote.

—Entre! Vamos estudar logo antes que você fique mais tempo sem saber nada. (rosto de graça)

—Não fala isso Suzumiya. Assim você está me rebaixando demais. (rosto de decepção)

—Isso não é verdade... Eu estou te dando um termo mais parecido com... Indolente! (rosto de graça)

Os humanos entraram conosco, mas logo nos deixaram em qualquer canto. Bem, achei uma boa hora de ter uma conversa com minha irmã.

—Bom dia Inoue-chan.

—Deixa de brincadeira Sokou! Eu sei que você não veio até esse fim de mundo para nada, mas o que seria tão importante para você vir até mim?

—Não tenho motivo em especial. Mas é uma espécie de...

—Saudade?

—É... Bem, eu não diria nessas palavras, mas é isso mesmo... (embaraçado)

—Se tivesse me dito antes eu não teria lhe tratado desse jeito. Você sabe muito bem que detesto más noticias... Mas você veio para uma visita amigável, seja bem vindo! (rosto de felicidade... pondo a pata na testa do cão)

Nunca nesses tantos anos em que vaguei nessa terra eu fiquei tão constrangido, mas ela era mestra em fazer isso comigo e eu só me surpreendo no quanto ela fica cada vez mais bonita mesmo estando entre os humanos.

—Nekomata... Posso vir se precisar é só usar sua energia para mostrar a lua que eu virei.

Ela tinha sorrido para mim como sempre, mas esse não pareceu um sorriso de felicidade e sim de pesar e angustia. Isso acabou por me deixar pior do que nunca e como não se bastasse os humanos já estavam de volta...

—Olha que lindo! (Super chama de Moe)

—É verdade! Bem que eu falei que ele se daria muito bem com a Inoue-chan.

—Melhor irmos para casa, amigão! Senão você pode se apaixonar pela gata da vizinha. (rosto de quem acredita que a piada foi boa)

Eu e Inoue... Quer dizer Nekomata... Percebemos que ele tinha tirado uma com a minha cara, além do mais a humana que pertencia a Nekomata ficou com uma cara de quem está pronto para socar na próxima vez. Ele me levou para casa dele e lá eu o adormeci com meu "Uivo à Lua" e pude voltar a minha forma humanóide sem problemas já que ele morava sozinho.

—Pena que não posso te matar... Ainda, mas seria melhor se eu usasse a sua aparência por um tempo talvez eu possa ficar entre os humanos mais uma vez.

Não foram minhas melhores palavras muito menos uma das minhas melhores conversas com um humano desmaiado, mas me senti melhor por dentro depois de conversar com ele. Fui aproveitar a forma humana para tomar um banho de água morna que eu só pude tomar poucas vezes nas termas quando fugia dos caçadores do mundo espiritual e dos monges que só sabem nos perseguir.

—Ah... Uma aguinha morna e um pouco de comida humana... Não há forma de melhorar meu dia.

Bem, eu posso não ser o melhor de controle mental para entrar num corpo de humano sem problemas, mas depois que entro não tem como o humano se mover por conta própria. Porém eu nunca tinha feito isso e tinha uma regra entre nós que era de não entrar nos corpos humanos sem motivo, por quê? Eu não sei... Ou não sabia até aquele momento...

—Ah... Esse foi o melhor banho que tive em séculos! Melhor voltar ao corpo do cachorro.

E foi assim que descobri por que Nekomata controlava o humano à distância. Ela não queria ficar presa a um corpo de humano até a morte dele, mas como eu sou um pouco tonto eu vou ter que obedecer a algo que não sabia e tinha que ser logo uma regra do mundo espiritual: "Nunca entrar num corpo humano, pois é mais que uma proibição... É uma punição aos desertores." Bem, não sou tão crédulo, mas meu jeito cético me tornou desertor e agora qualquer criatura do mundo espiritual iria me odiar do fundo do coração.

**Capítulo 2 - Onde Todo Meu Mundo Some**

—Droga! Pensava que isso só fosse uma punição para os desertores, mas isso é apenas uma maldita forma de fazê-los sofrer como humanos... Droga. Eu já tinha problemas antes de entrar nesse maldito corpo... Agora meus problemas só aumentaram, sou um completo azarado só pode... (risada incontrolável, porém baixa) Hã? Quem está ai?

—Hahaha! E eu que pensava que você só era um pouco desastrado. Como foi que essa idéia de entrar num corpo de humano lhe foi boa? Você só pode ter enlouquecido. (expressão de graça)

—Nekomata... Só podia ser você. Para rir de minha desgraça, só você mesmo...

—Desculpe se meu jeito não te agrada, mas você ficou bem de humano acho que combinou com você esse humano.

—(vermelho de embaraço) Bem... Você acha mesmo?

—Sim! Você está lindo, mas, por favor, não se levante.

—Por quê?

—Você está num corpo de humano agora, você tem partes que você não deve mostrar para os outros e uma delas está debaixo da água.

—Hã? Do que você está falando?

Bem, como já disse sou um pouco tonto e por isso acabei me levantando da banheira.

—Aaahhh! Pervertido! (golpe espiritual)

—Ah! (lançado na porta do banheiro)

Com isso fiz a toalha do banheiro que estava pendurada perto da parede vir junto comigo por tê-la agarrado na esperança de amenizar a queda, impossível, mas pelo menos a toalha caiu sobre as tais partes que ela mencionou e ela pode abrir os olhos de novo.

—Ai, desculpa, foi sem querer, mas foi culpa sua. Eu disse para você não se levantar que eu tinha medo de isso acontecer, mas você não me escutou.

—Ai, você anda treinando? Por que é a primeira em quinhentos anos que você consegue me machucar com um impulso de espírito e olha que eu já venci muita gente.

—Ah... Você está falando por falar eu não sou tão forte assim... (embaraçada)

—Não! Você é sim! Se você conseguiu me machucar com um golpe desses que nem Isonade consegue me arranhar. E você sabe que ela adora falar que é mais forte que você, não é?

—Isso é verdade, mas da última vez ela me venceu numa batalha-treino e o fez em instantes.

—Eu sei... Lembro que ela quis esfregar isso na sua cara e ficou dizendo que você era uma perdedora para todos os irmãos. Mas eu não acho isso! Você tem grande potencial se você treinar e se esforçar pode ser mais forte que eu ou até que a Youkou.

Por uns breves segundos ficamos ali calados observando-se corando aos poucos até que Nekomata se torna forma humana usando o corpo da gata que estava incorporada para este feito.

—Você sempre fica linda nessa forma... (corado após perceber as próprias palavras e ver ela rindo do comentário inesperado)

—Você sempre é um amor de irmão. (rosto de felicidade e embaraço)

Eu senti como se as palavras dela tivessem me rebaixado em relação ao último comentário e fingi que estava tudo bem.

—Irmão... Acho que tenho que ir.

—Ah! Sim, a sua fantoche ne? Então vá logo. (rosto de falsa felicidade)

Pareceu que ela tinha percebido em meu rosto a falsidade, mas o que eu podia fazer?

—Tem certeza que não quer vir comigo? Você pode dizer que me acho e ela vai pensar que foi isso que aconteceu mesmo.

—É uma boa idéia. (rosto de felicidade instantânea)

Fui eu como um humano sem muita experiência me arrumar para levá-la de volta a casa onde se escondia, mas, para variar, encontrei com um maldito demônio-menor do mundo espiritual que vagava pela rua e sentiu minha energia mesmo que baixa ainda.

—Hã? Sokou? Você desertou? (gargalhada escandalosa) Isso só vai melhorar meu dia!

—Droga! Onimura?!

—Ora, ora, e a Nekomata também está com ele? Isso só pode ser uma benção do inferno! (gargalhada histérica de felicidade e olhar de ódio profundo)


End file.
